Tim's Baby Girl
by Mrs Mackenzie Payne
Summary: Tim Riggins loves his daughter but could this tear the two apart?
1. Chapter 1

There was nothing in the world Tim Riggins loved more than his daughter. Abandoned on his front steps fifteen years ago, he vowed to always love and protect her forever. He did his best to stop her from dating but she fell for quarterback Noah Saracen, son of Matt and Julie Saracen.

They had awkward chats about sex constantly and he always rubbed her stomach whenever she had period cramps. He felt he had done the best he could but right now, with his daughter sitting in front of him with a tear stricken face and her boyfriend looking like he could throw up.

Julie, Matt and Tim waited expectantly for the words they never wanted to hear from a pair of 15 year olds.

"I'm really sorry but Chloe's pregnant"

So should I keep going? Leave your reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's Baby Girl Chapter 2

Within seconds Tim had Noah bundled up against the wall. His nostrils flaring as anger oozed out of every pore. What had he done to his sweet, little, innocent 15 year old daughter. This boy had manipulated his world into having sex with him because he was the Quarterback and look at where that got them.

Matt finally managed to pull Tim off his son and Tim began pacing awaiting further explanation. "How far along are you Chloe?" Julie questioned.

"14 weeks, I went to the free clinic a couple of days ago." Chloe was nervous and continued staring at her feet. "Right so we could still deal with it then?" Matt and his son asked simultaneously. Tim saw red at that moment and lunged for both men in the room. How dare they suggest she do that, when she was so clearly distraught and not coping. Now the suggestion that she get an abortion. It was too much for Tim to handle. "Get out of my house, now is not the time to be talking about this." They quickly gathered their things and scurried out letting the door slam behind them. The tension in the room eased slightly but was still thick as Tim sunk to the ground and silence struck. "Daddy, I'm sorry, if it's what you want I'll deal with it tomorrow. Just please don't hate me when so many other people already do."

In that few seconds Tim's hear broke hearing his baby so distressed and barely holding it together, he realised what he had to do. Tim gathered her up into his arms and rocked her back and forth while slowly caressing her slightly raised stomach. "Baby girl, it's just you and me this time. We are going to be fine. We're just going to have to ad another little person into the mix." He meant every word he said there was no way that this child was not going to be welcomed into the Riggins household with open arms.

45 minutes later and Chloe had fallen asleep in her father's arms letting the stress off the past weeks melt away. He laid her down in his bed and covered in blankets before retreating downstairs for a beer and a phone call. "Hey Billy, yeah bro I need you to come over." Shortly after Billy arrived and was surprised to see his brother in such visible distress. He sat on the couch quickly to God that everything was okay. "Chloe's pregnant, it's that dick Saracen's kid!" Tim spat the words out like vile poison. The words he had just spoken hung in the air and there was no way that they could pretend to go unheard.

So what are your suggestions. Give me ideas of what you want to see over the next 9 months.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim's Baby Girl Chapter 3

A week after we found out:

Tim woke with a start hearing vomiting down the hall. He walked quickly to the bathroom and saw his daughter resting against the toilet bowl looking thin and gaunt as she tried to stop the nausea. He helped her up and proceeded to clean her face just as he had been doing for the past 7 mornings. "The doctor's appointment is today so Noah, Julie and Matt are meeting us there then she's taking you to school, is that alright baby?"

Things had been hard for the last week with Noah not being as involved as he should be but Matt and Julie had a lot of support for Chloe, booking and paying for her prenatal appointment. Tim let his daughter finish cleaning up and getting ready for the day while he went to make something that may help her queasy stomach and his too. Ever since Chloe and Noah's revelation it had brought back a lot of memories for Tim, remembering Lyla leave her there in the cold with just a thin blanket and diaper covering her until Tim found her when he went to get his newspaper the next morning. His entire world was laying there her lips blue and dry tears tattooed into her cheeks.

After that fateful he turned his entire life around, no more excessive drinking, no more not going to work and no more pretending his brother didn't exist. He relied on Billy and Mindy to take care of his angel while he went and made a living. This turned their relationship around and he could safely say that he couldn't live without the company and friendship that his brother provided.

Chloe came downstairs looking barely any better than before though not for lack of trying. She had been trying hard this week to make herself seem more attractive to Noah who had been so busy with football and his recently acquired job at the Alamo Freeze that he had a lack of time to even answer her text messages. Tim felt for her and was trying to be sympathetic but understood that Julie and Matt wanted him to step up and be a father like Eric Taylor who worked hard for his family. She barely ate the thin slice of toast that Tim had made and that worried him, worried him that her problem was back.

They got into the car and drove in silence, Tim holding her bony hand the entire ride. At the entrance of the gynaecologists office stood the Saracen family all looking stressed and tired. They walked in together and no one uttered a word until they were called in.

The first thing to be done was her weight and it was found out the she had lost 11 pounds in 2 weeks. There was a collective gasp of shock from bar Chloe who at that point seemed ready to burst into tears. The next part of the process was an ultrasound. Everyone gathered around the small screen and listened for the beautiful rhythm to sound through. The small fetus popped up and even Tim and Noah shed tears looking at that beautiful being who was becoming a baby right in front of their eyes.

When the ultrasound technician left and the doctor came in, they knew it was serious but no one was willing to ask why she had such a grave look on her face. "So Chloe and Noah we're having a baby," She started, "It's not going well, Chloe is severely underweight and we need to get her weight up before we can even think about her giving birth because right now with the size of her pelvis that is impossible." Tim knew what was coming next would never be what his daughter wanted anyone else to hear. "Chloe, have you been eating right, or are you not wanting to gain weight so you are starving yourself again?" The bomb was dropped and could not be lifted.

"Again, what do you mean again...like seriously what the fuck babe?" Noah was astonished to hear that his girlfriend might be trying to kill herself and their creation, it was at that point that Noah realised that he did really want her and this baby. "Chloe, I love you and I need you to be with me and I need to have this baby with. You have to be healthy and eating whenever you are hungry. Please I can't lose you." Tim was shocked that he had it in him and was kinda proud as were his parents that maybe finally their son would step up to be the man they knew he was. The objective before the next appointment in 4 weeks was for Chloe's weight to be up 25 pounds. This would be no easy task but one everyone was willing to help with.

The drive to school was uneventful but Chloe rested on Noah and it seemed to signify that maybe they would make it as a couple. Before they even made it into class they were called to Principal Taylor's office, she had no idea of the situation and was going to simply reprimand them for being late when the words "Sorry Grandma I thought Mum told you that Chloe's pregnancy appointment was this morning" slipped out of her grandson's lips. She almost fainted in shock, but luckily regained composure enough to tell them to go to class and to ring her daughter and demand answers.

So what's next? What do we want to see? Please review I love them and I want to see more of what you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim's Baby Girl Chapter 4.

The morning sickness had not eased up and tensions still ran high in both households. Noah was trying to be there as much as he could but he felt like he was failing everyone. On this particular morning Noah awoke particularly early and decided to see if he could help at the Riggins' household.

He knocked on the door and could hear yelling. The door was swung open and Billy Riggins appeared. The surprise on both faces spoke volumes about what they thought of each other. 'What are you doing here?' Billy spat at Noah. 'I was just about to ask you the same thing. Well I thought I might come and help Chloe before school, you know see if she needs anything.' Noah wondered how often Billy was here at this time and then he as he was let in saw that the couch looked slept on and Mindy was making breakfast in the kitchen. Tim and Chloe were currently unspoken for. 'She's puking her guts up in the bathroom and you know someone has to support her, help her. Like usual that position has been left to her father. Knock and tell who you are before you go in there or you will be sorry.' Billy obviously didn't like Noah and had no problem saying it. Noah wandered down the hall and was greeted by the sounds of dry retching sobbing. He knocked and Tim yelled back that he could come in. He was not ready for the scene that he saw. His girlfriend, the mother of his child looked so weak and fragile. Tim had a cool wash cloth on her forehead and neck and was rubbing her back up and down. Noah was not expecting this, when he picked her up for school, she was so put together.

Her hair was matted and her face pale. She was sobbing and groaning but at this moment Noah had never loved her more. He dropped to his knees beside her and began to rub her ailing stomach grinning on the inside when he could feel that the home that held his child had grown quite a bit since he had last checked. Tim whispered into his ear, 'This is exactly what she needed, thanks kid.' Noah was glad that at the time Tim actually appreciated that he was trying. He pulled Chloe slowly onto his lap and began to caress her in a loving way. He had missed being close to her and relished in the fact that he was so close to her.

After about 20 minutes, Chloe began to feel better and got up off the bathroom floor. She her face and brushed her hair. Doing those small actions completely transformed her but Noah didn't care because he was so in love with her. He waited for her to get dressed and walked back down the hall to where breakfast was being made. Mindy and Billy glared at him because of the similarity of the situation their own daughter had been in the only difference was that their daughter lost her baby at 20 weeks and was completely destroyed. She was currently in a rehabilitation centre for mothers of dead children after trying to kill herself.

Everyone brightened when Chloe came in. The glow came back to Tim's face which always seemed to disappear whenever he wasn't with his daughter. She had the pregnancy everyone talked about but Noah had never seen before this. Billy, Mindy and Tim spoke among themselves while Chloe and Noah was glad to see she ate way more than he'd ever seen. She packed the lunch that her father made for her everyday and kissed his forehead and told him she loved him. She said goodbye to her aunt and uncle before heading to the car. Noah himself was on the way but was called back by Tim. 'Hey Noah, thanks for stepping up. She really wants you to be there and is kinda tired of her dad saying he loves her when she really wants her boyfriend to so anyway come over whenever. There's always room for you here. Please do not mention the baby bump at any point unless it's a doctor appointment. Got it?' Noah nodded quickly surprised at how Tim's mood could change rapidly. Billy's glare softened as he went out the door and Noah felt for the first time since the pregnancy was announced that he might be doing the right thing.

She sat in the passenger seat and beamed at him when he came into her eyesight. She was a different girl after he said that he loved her and it was a welcome change. When Noah reached the car, he was practically attacked by Chloe's lips and immediately returned the loving gesture. He held firmly onto her hand the entire time only occasionally letting go to rub her growing belly. He worried that he was breaking Tim's rule but Chloe's face brightened whenever he had his fingers near her belly. He ran around to open her door and pulled her in for a long hug. This was the contact he'd been missing. He couldn't care about the sex but not being able to hug her was killing him. They walked towards their lockers, disregarding the stares and whispering. When the couple arrived at Chloe's locker, Noah saw red. Spray painted all over it were the word's "THE WHORE IS PREGNANT!"

At that point, nothing mattered more than his family and finding the bastard who wrote it and putting him in an early grave.

So my first cliffhanger. To see what happens i need some reviews. Please. Please. Please


	5. Chapter 5

Tim's Baby Girl Chapter 5.

"Who the hell did this?" Tim Riggins yelled from Principal Taylor's office. The office was jam packed full of people. Billy and Mindy had been with Tim when he got the call, Julie and Matt rushed over from their respective work places and Coach Taylor had just happened to be seeing his wife at the right time.

Noah was chomping at the bit to punch someone and Chloe looked like she was about to pass out. Tami tried to explain about how the culprit would be found and punished but that no-one in this room was to do the finding and/or punishing. The two teens were given the rest of the week off to cool down and let the rumour fizzle out. Billy slung his arm over his niece and pulled her in close. "It's all your fault you know, she wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you," Billy spat. At that point Matt's protectiveness over his son beat out his better judgement, "Yeah well we all know her own mother abandoned her, father was a play boy and you married a stripper? Tell me who's family is conventional in this scenario because all I see is a lot of pot calling kettle." No one said anything, the damage was done. Chloe broke away from the group and ran outside, leaning against the back of her dad's truck.

She was miserable, her dad knew but had nothing to say that would make her feel better. She was like him in that way; didn't want to be comforted by cliches. They sat side by side in cold, quiet silence. It was interrupted by a very upset and confused young boy who had no idea what he was doing. No words were exchanged but both got the message. Noah took the place of Tim, and attempted to fix what his father had done in the heat of the moment, "You know, no-one blames any of this on you. More likely me but I deserve it. I really love you and I get it if you don't want to be around me or my family for a while." Chloe leaned against him and sighed, breathing deep and letting out a long extended breath. "I don't think my dad knows that I know who my mom is...But I do and I even looked her up. She's pretty cool, guess you get to be when you give up your baby and go back to being a single woman with no worries. I thought she would eventually come back and when I was 13, I tried really hard to look good for her so I stopped eating and took up aggressive running. She never did and I thought it was because of me." Chloe's tears were a heavy stream now and Noah got why. "I'd never abandon you or our baby. You're amazing and I'm one of the lucky people who gets to see it. You're carrying our baby, that's fucking cool. Who cares, what other people including my dad, think? Sure it's nice if their on our side but they are just going to miss out on meeting the most amazing kid." Laughs echoed out from the two teens. They got off the ground and dusted off. Noah pulled her in for a long hug that helped the pain from the day be eased for a moment. Chloe climbed into the truck and Noah shut the door.

He walked over to Billy, extending a hand and an apology. "I'm trying my hardest here and I know that this is all my fault but we both want what's best for Chloe and the baby so can we call a truce just until the baby's here or until I screw up again?" He received a nod from Billy and a smile from Mindy. He continued, "My father had no right to say what he did. That was extremely rude and inappropriate so please know that I do not agree with anything he said. I respect all three of you immensely for the amazing job you did raising that brilliant young woman and I hope I can do at least half the job you did." With that he walked away with his head held high. Another win for Team Noah.

He wrenched the car door open, sunk low in the seat and slammed the door closed. He was fuming, the way he had spoken to his girlfriend and her family was inexcusable. He no longer felt like listening to whatever his father's excuse was. The car trip back to their house was silent but toxic with everyone becoming more bitter the further the car went. Julie jumped out leaving just Noah and Matt. "How could you say that to her? To her Uncle and Aunt who she loves very much and to her Dad who is practically her entire world?" Noah regretted even speaking, what was the point of talking to a man who had already said unforgivable things. "You never got to meet my father but he always seemed to want to be somewhere else whenever he was with me. The only reason I joined football was because of him and never once did he actually say 'good job' or 'I'm proud of you'. He also said some pretty awful things to his mentally ill mother. Your whole life I've tried my hardest to be nothing like him. I've never left for a job or just because and I always support you even when you've done wrong. But today, I was him and you and most certainly Chloe did not deserve that and I'm deeply sorry for everything that I said and you have to know that I did not mean any of it." He repented for everything he had done and for the first time Noah saw him as a human not some unachievable being who was perfect but as a human that made mistakes, big ones and knew that he did. Noah got out of the car silently and walked to the driver's side. He opened the door and pulled his father in for a long, forgiving hug; all resentment and anger had left replaced by love and hope.

Julie ran out the door yelling; "We have to go to the hospital, something's wrong with Chloe and the baby."

SOO... what do we want to happen, share your thoughts. Also do we want a boy, a girl or maybe both?


	6. Chapter 6

Tim's Baby Girl Chapter 6.

"Chloe stay with me, squeeze my hand if you can hear me. Come on Chloe just hold on we're almost at the hospital." In the ambulance, Chloe laid unresponsive on the stretcher, Tim sat beside her clinging to her hand in what seemed like dying hope. The ambulance's sirens stopped and the brakes grinded to a halt. The back doors were ripped open and the stretcher slid out and began running on it's wheels through the sliding doors. Tim didn't even notice that he was running alongside his daughter until he was stuck in a waiting room having no idea what was going on.

People rushed in that he knew but didn't respond to. When asked if he anything, or wanted something to eat or drink, he vaguely shook his head. The suspense was killing him, slowly and painfully. The only thing he truly loved in life was lying on a hospital bed, being poked and prodded all alone. He jumped from his seat like an unsettled Chihuahua. He paced up and down the waiting room staring and focusing on absolutely nothing. His mind was blank of things to do or say.

On the other side of the room, was a scared young boy. He was afraid of what was going to happen, how he would cope if he lost either of them. He jumped out of his seat, feeling pathetic for being so useless. He walked swiftly down the hall and felt the breeze hit his face. He began kicking and punching, screaming into the air. People were staring but he couldn't care less. Tears fell and he didn't even try to pretend that they weren't there. One person he certainly didn't expect to come out to comfort him was the one who did.

Billy Riggins wrapped his arm around the boy's neck and brought him in for a supportive hug. He dragged the boy over to a vacant bench. "You know, when Emma was here, she was 20 weeks along, I had finally gotten used to the idea of being a Grandpa. It was going really well, we had just fond out the day before that it was a boy. She was home alone for less than 30 minutes and I pulled up outside, walked in the front door. There she was, lying in a pool of blood. The ambulance was there in less than 3 minutes but it was too late. I knew before we even got to the hospital that that baby boy was gone. You don't want that for your kids, for them to feel so much hurt and pain and suffering for it all to end in under half an hour. She woke up and Mindy and I told her what happened, she just broke. Couple of months later, she tried to kill herself. Thank God, she didn't succeed. I don't know what I would have done, we were finally trying to get back together but she just didn't want to be living in her own personal hell. I may not like you a whole lot but I never want anyone to go through that. A part of you is ripped away when you have nothing left to give."

Billy and Noah sat there crying with each other, until Matt, Julie and Mindy came to find them. The look on their faces said that they knew something about Chloe and the baby. "She's awake, Tim asked if he could please tell you what happened before anyone went in to see her. He said there was something that we all needed to know." The group collected their emotions, putting them away and breathed a sigh of relief, that if anything was really wrong they would already know.

Tim sat there still, with a pale withdrawn face. Noah rushed up to him waiting to hear what the problem was. "She's okay or she will be at least. There's something you need to know before you go in and talk to her. So when we went to the first appointment, um, the baby was hiding a twin behind it so we couldn't hear the two heartbeats. Well the reason she started bleeding and passed out is that because of the morning sickness, stress and her weight, one of the babies didn't get enough nutrients and she miscarried it. The other baby is completely fine but we have to approach this situation very carefully especially in how we tell her." Noah's heart crumbled, as did his composure. At that moment all he needed was a hug from his mom which he promptly received.

Tim went in first and everyone presumed that he had told her the news. They all heard a gut-wrenching scream which resounded deeply in the hearts of Billy and Mindy, with memories rushing back that they wish would disappear. After a while, with the sobs becoming softer Tim shoved his head out the door and asked for Noah to come in.

Noah stepped into the room dubiously. What he saw laying there scared him, he had left his girlfriend just a little while earlier. She was alright and looked healthy. Now she was grief-stricken and pale with needles and monitors everywhere. He went and sat on her other side. She laid her head onto his chest, eyes bleeding with tears. Noah lost it at that point too, both sobbing their eyes out. Eventually they exhausted themselves out, leaving them physically, emotionally, spiritually and mentally drained. Questions swirled around in their heads: why did this happen, was it a boy or a girl, were they in pain, was it something I did? Neither would ever ask those questions out loud for fear of hurting the other unintentionally. Tim snuck out of the room silently, when he saw that the image in front of him was a hurt and broken one that he needed to leave. They needed to lean on each other for support because no matter what they were feeling now, there is still a baby on the way who will require both parents to be able to function and work together not rely on others for as much support.

All those in the waiting room headed home, whilst Tim stayed the night and looked up a phone number he hadn't used in a very long time.

So that's that. What happens next? Did we like it? Do we want the mood to change? Let me know xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Tim's Baby Girl

Chapter 7

Three days after losing one of the babies, Chloe was deemed physically stable enough to leave the hospital. Tim argued that she wasn't mentally ready but that didn't seem to stand as a reason for her to stay for any longer than the three scheduled days for a miscarriage of one twin.

That morning, Tim and Noah came to pick her up. Noah gave her a kiss which was returned lifelessly. Tim wrapped her into his arms and once again felt tears fall onto his shoulder, dampening his clean shirt. "Hey, let's go home. Aunty Mindy made your favourite and Matt, Julie and the Taylors are coming for dinner and we're going to talk about living arrangements for the little one. Isn't that cool?" Tim was doing his best to lighten the subject and focus on the baby that was coming in less than 6 months. Chloe shrugged and began walking in the direction of the carpark.

The past few days had seen Chloe barely mutter more than 2 words at a time. Noah was grieving to, just in less obvious ways. On the drive home, a sad silence hung in the air making for an uneasy inside the car. Arriving swiftly at the Riggins homestead, Noah jumped out of the car and opened the door for his broken-hearted girlfriend. Attempting to make her feel better, he tried to hold her hand but she subtly shrugged out of it and went to the front door.

Before she could turn the knob, Tim reached out and did it for her; ushering her into their home. Brushing it off without saying anything, she walked in and saw her Aunt and Uncle sitting on the couch. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mindy looked at her with concern written all over her face. "I'm fine, I'm actually just going to go to bed. I'm not very hungry."

Walking away before anyone could say anything, she entered her room and closed the blinds; plunging the room into imminent darkness. Tears fell down her cheeks, rubbing her belly; feeling dead inside. Sobs could be heard echoing through the walls. Tim walked out of the house muttering something about needing a beer. Billy followed, in hope of comforting his brother who had not handled the past week well. Mindy and Noah stayed sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "Um, I…I have to go. I'll be back later. Um they said not to let her overexert herself. Bye Mindy." Noah scurried out and jumped into his car.

Driving out the driveway and onto a dirt road, Noah sat in his car and cried. He had been doing this a lot for the past three days. He felt uncomfortable with the idea of putting all that unnecessary pressure onto his family and there was no way he put that on Chloe. He didn't want her to feel like it was her fault or that he blamed her in any way; which he didn't, not at all. Pulling himself together, he ventured back to his house.

After waking up from her nap, she noticed her dad asleep in the corner with a pillow tucked into his arms, laying in an upright position on a hard desk chair. Three days ago she would've thought it was cute and sweet that he loved her so much. Now she found it weird and uncomfortable. Startling himself awake, he looked over and saw her eyes getting teary again. She pulled herself together and rolled over, facing the wall. "I'm going to get something to eat. What do you want?" Tim asked in a soft tone, reserved purely for his daughter. "Nothing, I'll eat later." Chloe answered never once moving towards her father. "Right, well dinner is in a couple of hours so if you want to have a nice hot bath or something, you could…" _Anything to make you feel better. _He thought to himself, worried she was going to let this destroy her, not letting the baby she did have take her full heart and attention. "I'm fine." Like most of her replies these days, if she bothered to answer it was short and left no room for continuation.

Without bothering to say anything else, he walked out closing the door sharply. "I don't know what to do anymore, Billy." Tim spoke to his brother as he walked into the kitchen. He knew his brother was knowledgeable on this touchy subject and to be honest with himself he needed as much help as he could get. "Don't let this get the better of her or Noah. Stay on top of them, don't let them just be with their thoughts. Or you are going to come home to something unthinkable. She may hate you now but you'll hate yourself a hell of a lot more if something happens to any of them." Billy spoke from the heart, the hurt evident throughout his spiel; showing how much the couple did still blame themselves for what happened to their baby girl. "I think I've got the perfect solution."

Banging at her door, woke Chloe from her slumber. "Hop up and put on some nice clothes for dinner please." She could tell her father wasn't joking but wondered where that tone came from. She could hear voices coming from the living room. Deciding against her father's wishes, she climbed back into bed.

Footsteps walking up and down the hallway, having whispered conversation, stopped her from having yet another nap. She lay there, waiting for them to leave. Suddenly another knocking rattled the walls. "Come on Chloe, I've got a surprise." Even though her dad's tone had changed, she made the decision that she wasn't leaving her room tonight or maybe even tomorrow.

The door was opened and light burst into the room, in the form of Tyra Colette. The, hopefully, saving grace. The one that would help rebuild this family, and help heal the young girl from her depression and make her believe in herself and this baby again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's my god daughter who's having a baby and forgot to tell me," Tyra sung, whilst opening Chloe's door. Upon realisation that things were just as bad as both Mindy and Tim said, she slipped inside and quickly shut the door again. Tyra sauntered over to her bed and drew the young girl into her arms.

After cuddling and comforting her for half an hour, Tyra realised this was getting her nowhere. Sitting here making her feel better wasn't helping. "Alright girl with the baby bump let's get you into something pretty." Hearing her niece giggle brought a smile to her face. Drawing her to her feet, she saw her tiny the young girl's frame was, only made smaller by the growing belly. She pulled out a dress; "Put this on and meet me in the kitchen, you need food."

Sighing, Chloe followed the instructions and dressed herself. For the first time in days she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was real, she had a baby on the way. She was going to be a mom. Walking into the kitchen, she noticed how much the house's atmosphere had changed since Tyra arrived; no one made her feel so weird like she was fragile and would break at any moment. Her father and Tyra were in the kitchen cooking and teasing each other. Matt, Coach Taylor and Billy were watching the game while Julie, Mrs Taylor, Mindy and Noah looked at baby items. Pulling a smile onto her face, Chloe walked into the room and went and sat on her boyfriend's lap. Noah kissed her cheek and rubbed her belly.

Tyra tapped Tim's arm, "I'm magical, I've healed your daughter." Tim hugged her grateful for what his friend had done. "So how long will you and your magical powers be here for?" Tyra turned her back and mixed the dressing into the salad, delaying her answer. "You can't do this on your own Tim, she needs her mom or some version of that, and so I'm here for as long as you two need. Now hurry up the pregnant girl must be starving" Tyra laughed and slapped his butt playfully.

Once dinner was ready, the group piled around the table. Everyone subtly noticed how much Chloe was eating and how she involved herself in the conversations. "Hey dad, could Noah stay over tonight if that's okay with you two," Chloe gestured to Julie and Matt who both glanced at each other and silently agreed. Tim thought for a few moments, about what kind of parent he was turning into; "Yes but um we will discuss the rules after dinner," Noah and Chloe stared at each other and smiled.

After dinner, when all had left but Tim, Noah and Chloe; they sat on the couch watching TV. "So, there's going to be some rules because obviously I know you two have had sex, I mean I think we all know but that doesn't mean you are permitted to continue particularly without protection. Next Noah, if you want to stay here regularly that means you need to help out, like with the cooking and cleaning and whatever else Chloe needs help with. Okay?" Noah nodded and Chloe smiled at how chill her father was being. Tim hopped up and went to his room, leaving the two in the living room. Chloe laid in his arms and placed his arms on her waist. "Let's go to OUR room," she said seductively and Noah helped her to her feet and followed her down the hall. She opened the door and ushered him inside. Picking up her pyjamas, she proceeded to change not worried about Noah seeing. Noah put her shirt over her head and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his hips. He kissed her lips and walked to the bed, her still in his arms. He laid her down gingerly and swept her hair off her face. Kissing her neck, he felt her melt against him. He whispered into her sleeping ears, "I love you so much no matter what happens."


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the morning after Noah had had his first permitted sleepover, Tim felt uneasy. He didn't feel comfortable in his own home and that scared him. This teenage boy had changed how he felt in his own home by simply impregnating his daughter. Tim delayed getting out of bed as long as he could; he heard laughter and music emanating from the kitchen and it made him happy and sad. Chloe used to laugh like that when she was little girl and he took her to the park; now another man was making her laugh.

Tim got dressed and made his way into the kitchen. He saw the two teenagers cooking. Chloe walked over to him, "Good morning daddy." She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, he kissed the top her head. "Hey Mr Riggins, want some breakfast?" Tim nodded back at Noah and proceeded to sit at the table after pouring himself a cup of strong coffee hoping to wear off the restless night's sleep. He stiffened as Noah sat next to him; but softened watching his baby girl making pancakes. She was changing right in front of his very eyes; she was becoming a mother (and even if he didn't want to admit it: a wife) and he was loving how happy and bubbly she was. "So Noah what are your plans for the day?" Tim asked. Noah answered momentarily, "I'm going to go home; check on what my parents are doing, finish my assignments," Chloe nodded in agreeance, not surprised by his answer. Tim sighed in relief, thankful his house would be empty once again.

Hours later Tim listened to the deafening silence of his house. Chloe had shut herself in her room as soon as Noah left and had not resurfaced for food or company. He knocked on her door and heard what he thought to be a grunt. "Hey baby girl, what have you been doing? You've been in here for hours?" He walked into the pitch black room and blinked; thinking he may not have opened his eyes. Chloe sat up slowly and wiped her eyes before turning on her bedside lamp; Tim saw that her eyes were red from fresh tears and rushed to her side. "What's going on baby?" He looked into her eyes and tried to smile and ran a hand down the side of his face. "I, um, I was just having a moment, you know?" She smiled at him "Do you think that Noah and I will be together -forever?" Tim gulped and waited to answer, trying to think of the right thing to say. "Uh, well, I think that if two people can raise a human being together successfully and still like each other at the end, yeah you could be in with a chance," Chloe squinted her eyes at the response but slowly nodded and laughed, "That was perfect dad, I can't believe someone hasn't asked you to write a book or at least have a reality show." Tim faked offense and laughed with her. "Yeah because Keeping Up With The Rigging's would be such a hit." He rolled his eyes at her, "Now after all of this fatherly advice I am starving and I'm sure my grandchild is too, so how about some sandwiches, popcorn and Netflix? I've heard that Making A Murderer show is good." He cracked her a cheesy grin before helping her out of bed and pulling her into a long hug. "You know that no matter what happens between you and Saracen, I've got your back and I will always be here." Chloe nodded and hugged him back before following him out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. "So what do you reckon you're carrying boy or girl? Because I am really hoping for a boy; Tim Saracen has a good flow. And I am sure we could train him up to be star on the field." Tim began making sandwiches while Chloe set up Netflix. "Yeah, we were talking last night and Noah reckons it's a girl but I want a boy." She sits down and rubs her belly sighing, "But I guess I should say I just want it to be healthy." Tim laughed at his daughter's answer thinking about how much she had changed back to her old self within a simple night of family time. "Here, eat up." He passed her a sandwich and saw her begin to eat out of the corner of his eye. "So this Steven Avery guy kinda reminds me of Billy," Chloe spat the bread she was chewing out "Dad that's so mean, Uncle Billy at least has better hair." He threw a rug over the two of them and wrapped his arm around her shoulder settling onto the couch.

Hours later, Chloe's phone buzzed and she checked it before slipping it away quickly. "Who was that?" Tim quizzed her confused about the sudden secrecy his daughter had just displayed. "Noah, he, uh, wants me to go to this party at one of the other players house." She nodded at Tim before returning her attention to the TV; acting like it never happened. "You could go, you know, if you wanted to, you're a good kid and you're already pregnant. How much more trouble could you get in?" She stared at him weirdly before nodding and walking to her room.

20 minutes later, a beat up pickup arrived in his driveway; giving him flashbacks of his own high school days with the mother of his child and many others. He strolled to the door and met Noah Saracen. "Hey Noah, come in; I think she's just about ready but you never know with women." Noah laughed and followed him inside. "Chloe, Noah's here." He shouted down the hall and sat back down on the couch before staring at Noah directly in the eyes before nodding; the pair came across a silent agreement just as his daughter came out of her room. "You look amazing, babe." He wasn't just saying that; dressed in black dress that accentuated her bump and perfectly contoured face that hosted a beautiful smile. Tim smiled and kissed her cheek, "Home by 12:30 okay?" The pair nodded and left, leaving Tim with a sinking feeling in his gut and an empty house for the first time in almost 16 years.

Tim drank a beer and passed out in front of the TV well before 12:30 but was awoken by a door slamming and his teen daughter sobbing uncontrollably. He jumped from his position on the couch and ran to her, where she was sitting against the door, makeup ruined by tears. "Hey, what happened? Did someone say something about the baby or did they do something to you?" Tim paled at the thought of his girl being hurt by someone and him not being there to protect her. "You could say that, I guess, Noah acted as if I didn't exist and then he got shit faced drunk and told everyone I wasn't pregnant, just fat." Tim tensed as he ran a comforting arm up and down her back. "It's okay sweetheart, we didn't need him anyway."

**So is this it for Noah and Chloe? Leave your reviews. The more reviews, the quicker the chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

The anger that Tim Riggins felt did not wane at all during the night and when morning arose and the sun began to shine over the town of Dillon; Tim knew that it was his duty as a father to take care of his daughter and the new life she was creating, especially if the father was treating her like crap. He was pulled suddenly from his thoughts by his daughter pulling herself from the bed in which he had laid with her last night in a bid to comfort her enough so she could get some rest; Chloe sat up for seconds before bolting to the bathroom and puking up anything left in her stomach. He rushed to her side, pulling her from her face and wetting a washcloth to run over her heated forehead. "Sweetie, let's get you off the floor and back to bed. I'll make you some tea." The worry evident in Tim's voice as he was sure that the morning sickness was over but was now starting again. As he lifted her off the floor, he saw how devastated she was and his heart began to break all over again. Placing her back in bed and drawing the covers back up to warm her shivering body before stepping out of the room to make a call.

Noah woke up hungover and confused about what had gone on in the past 12 hours. He could remember Chloe and someone storming out upset but what did that have to do with him. Suddenly his door is banged opened and in walks his father and grandfather with pissed off faces.

Five minutes later, he was sitting at the dining room table with last night's shirt on and a pair boxers, his entire family sending him disappointed looks and he shot back confused eye rolls. "Will someone tell me what I supposedly did or at least let me sleep this headache off, because I am really not in the mood for a lecture this morning." Matt slams his hand on the table causing both Noah and Julie to jump slightly. "I am so over this attitude that no matter what you do, it's okay because you're the quarterback, well guess what you did get your fifteen year old girlfriend pregnant and until you start to become honest with her and the rest of us about how badly you screwed up, I don't want to hear another word about how life is so hard for you. When I was sixteen, a man was paralysed in a football game meaning I had to step up all whilst earning to pay for my grandmother's medical bills. At no point has your mother ever left you without a warning nor has your father gone off to a war zone leaving you with only your grandmother who was losing her mind. None of that happened but yet you still seem to think the world has done wrong by Noah Saracen and I am over it. There is a poor girl sitting in her bedroom sobbing her eyes out because four days she lost a baby but her good for nothing boyfriend won't admit she's even pregnant to anyone else but acts like a saint and you know what Noah that pisses me off to think that I raised a boy who could treat the mother of his child that way and I won't blame Billy and Tim when they come here and try to murder you!" Matt finished yelling and stormed out the house slamming the door on his way out. "Mom..." Noah looked at her for reassurance that everything would be okay but all that was returned was a blank look of disappointment before she too left the house with Principal Taylor following behind her. "Noah, I know you didn't mean to get her pregnant but you did and guess what you are accountable for your actions so get dressed and meet me at the car and start thinking about what you are going to say to the poor girl and her family.

Tyra and Mindy were in the kitchen cooking Sunday lunch while the three Riggins sat on the couch watching Making A Murderer, the clan were trying to get Chloe's mind off Noah and let her have a relaxing day. "I take real offense at the fact that you think I'm as stupid as this guy, I mean please, yes there may be some similarities between us but I am nowhere near as dumb. Right babe?" Billy looked to Mindy for support who absentmindedly nodded while Chloe and Tim laughed at his outrage.

A knock at the door pulled them from there conversations and the entire household tensed, Billy and Tim began making their way to the door whilst Tyra and Mindy walked over to the couch sitting on either side of Chloe.

Wrenching the door open, Billy and Tim glared and sighed at the person on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here? Huh? Come to make her cry again? Go ahead, the calling her fat was very effective." Tim spat the words at him resisting the urge to punch him in the face. Billy kept an arm on his shoulder not allowing him to get any closer. "Tim," noticing the pained look on his face when he said that Noah changed tactic. "Uh, Mr Riggins, I really do but last night I was drunk and she wasn't having fun and I made a decision that was pretty stupid and obviously completely false and I know now that I've had time to think I've realised how much I love and support your daughter and I hope to over time get your trust back and earn some respect." He glances hopefully at the two men and Billy walks away before returning with Chloe, which makes Noah pale in the face when he sees her come to the door and stand beside her father. "Oh hi, can we maybe talk somewhere?" Tim nods at her and she walks out the door and sits on the outdoor chair. "I just wanted to apologise and say that anything I said last night wasn't true and you know I love you and I want us to be together, you know that right?" Noah glances at her but the gesture isn't returned and she stands back up and makes her way to the door. "I won't stop you being a part of the baby's life because I know what only having one parent is like but we aren't going to be together." With that she walks inside and Noah breaks down in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

A month and a half later after that fateful party weekend and summer had begun in the small town of Dillon, Texas. Noah had come by early one warm morning to see the driveway full of cars making his forehead crease in confusion. Making his way to the front door, he heard talking and laughter especially from his ex. Seeing a young guy come to the door, shocked Noah "Hey I'm here to see Chloe and Tim?" Laughing the guy stepped back "Doll, some guy's here" he yelled back "I would say come in but I'm assuming you know the way?" He walked away shaking his head as Chloe came to the front hallway rubbing her growing belly. "Ahh hey, I didn't know you were coming by, I don't have a doctor's appointment this week what's up?"

She sits on the couch and points to the other side allowing Noah to sit. "Yeah, I just wanted to come by, see how you were but obviously you are fine." Noah nods towards the kitchen which is loud with conversation causing Chloe to shake her head "Seriously? That's Tyler Street and he's like a brother, I'm not you; I don't move on with a snap of my fingers." Chloe snapped at him before pulling herself up. "You know what if it doesn't have to do with the baby then we don't need to talk about it. I'll see you at my appointment." She pulled the door open and ushered him out before slamming it behind him and sighing in frustration. "Hey you okay?" She turned around, taking deep breaths and looking up. "Yeah Uncle Billy, I'm good." He pulled her into a long hug, kissing the top of her head before joining them back in the kitchen.

After breakfast that morning, the groups split up leaving Tyler and Chloe sitting on the porch "Do you remember all the summers the two of us have spent out here? Just the two of us, always together." They reminisced in silence until Tyler broke it "So what's your plan, I mean what are you going to do about the bump?" He gestures to her belly as he massages her swollen ankles. Chloe shakes her head "You've seen how fucked up I am from knowing my mom didn't want me, how could I do that to someone else? So I'm getting ready to be a mom and I hope he'll be a dad but I can't make that decision for him especially now." Tyler nods as they hear the front door opening and people coming in "Looks like everyone's back," Tyler stands up and holds out a hand to help Chloe up.

They walk into the kitchen to see Tyra standing talking to the Saracen's while Coach was chatting to Jason. Mindy points down the hall to where Billy and Tim had disappeared with Noah, which Chloe promptly waddles along to find them. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" She finds them in the soon to be nursery. "Um, I bought a crib for your place and mine and we thought we'd bring it over." Noah played with his hands nervously as Tim and Billy watched on awkwardly, "Thanks, you really didn't have to do that but it was super nice of you." Chloe hugged him and Tim and Billy nodded in agreement making Noah smile. "I wanted to, I've been working all summer to help pay for the stuff that the baby needs." Tim brightened up hearing him and nudge his daughter gently on the arm nodding towards him, "Thanks," she mumbles before walking out of the room. "Well, we're grateful and if you want to come around and set up the nursery with me and Billy and you can bring your dad and coach too if you want." Tyler smiles and walks back out with his head hung low in defeat. "You guys should stay for dinner," Tyra spoke out making two teenagers send their parents death glares which were promptly ignored.

The sun set with Chloe and Tyler sitting in the pool soaking up the coolness during this hot Dillon evening. "When you're pregnant, you just get hotter." Chloe exclaimed splashing water at Tyler noticing Noah standing with his Dad awkwardly, "You could invite him over you know, it's just a pool, actually," Tyler jumped out "Hey Noah come in with us it's really nice." And following a nudge in the back, he walked over already pre-dressed in board shorts.

An hour later, the three of them had gotten over any initial awkwardness and were sitting out of the pool, laying around on towels. Chloe shot up causing both boys to jump up in feat. "The baby's kicking!" She grabbed Tyler's hand and placed it on the spot as the two of them laughed before he withdrew, "Noah give it a go it's so cool." Chloe grabbed his hand anxiously and placed it on the same area, as his eyes widened "Wow that's amazing." Shortly after it stopped and they returned to their original positions as dinner was called.

Later that night when all that was left was some dirty dishes and the entire Riggins family, they sat down on the couch and Tim started what was to be an uncomfortable conversation. "I know that you aren't ready to forgive him and neither am I but you do have to give him credit for trying to be a dad and he is the dad, you can't deny him that or give it to someone else…" Chloe saw red as Billy and Mindy agreed with him. "I'm not replacing him with Tyler if that's what you think, I'm just trying to enjoy what's left of my life before that's ripped out and guess what? I don't actually like being around him," She spat before exiting the room and slamming her door closed.

Billy and Mindy left after calming Tim down enough to go and talk to his daughter. He found her laying down in his room with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I've been the dad that Noah was at this stage and all he wants is to not get pushed out and honestly if your mom had brought some other guy around and let him feel you kick first, I would have been furious." Tim placed his hand on her belly and felt slight kicks against his palm. "I'm just scared that he's going to leave, so I guess in some way I was kind of making a back-up plan, just so that in case he left there would be someone there to love me again."

**_So My question is does anyone even read this and if so what do they want to see happen?_**


End file.
